Generally, a vehicle includes a lighting system which has an illumination function so as to clearly view an object in a driving direction during nighttime driving and notifies a driving state of its own vehicle to the other vehicle or a pedestrian on the road. Here, a head lamp which is also called a head light is an illuminating lamp which lights the road ahead, on which a vehicle drives.
The head lamp is adjusted to emit a weaker beam onto a road which is adjacent to a center lane. It is regulated by the law so that a beam emission direction of the head lamp is adjusted to reduce an amount of beam which is shone onto a driver which is driving from an opposite direction, thereby preventing glare to the oncoming driver.
Therefore, an adaptive driving beam (ADB) head lamp was introduced in order to improve forward direction recognition of a driver and the oncoming driver which drives in an opposite lane. That is, the ADB head lamp is a light emitting device which radiates light while changing an illumination angle, a brightness, a width, and a length of the lamp.
The ADB head lamp may adjust the brightness of the head lamp so that a driver of a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as an opposite vehicle) which approaches in an opposite lane does not receive glare.
That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when there is no oncoming vehicle, the vehicle which includes the ADB head lamp drives with a high beam and when an oncoming vehicle appears, the vehicle changes a beam pattern into a beam pattern having an L shape. Further, the vehicle uses a swivel actuator to form a dark zone in which no glare will form to affect the oncoming vehicle. Thereafter, the beam status of the ADB head lamp returns to the high beam after the oncoming vehicle passes by.
However, an ADB head lamp of the related art operates only depending on whether there is an oncoming vehicle or a vehicle ahead, regardless of a road condition. In this case, the ADB head lamp operates only depending on whether a camera installed in a vehicle detects a vehicle, so that when a median strip is provided as on a highway, erroneous operations may be caused due to various road obstacles.
That is, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the camera repeatedly detects the median stripe during driving. Therefore, the erroneous operation causes fatigue to the drive and causes glare to a driver who drives ahead and acts as a dangerous factor of nighttime driving.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, an ADB head lamp which implements a beam to suppress glare to the opposite vehicle 3, glare to the vehicle ahead, and minimize fatigue to the driver of the driving vehicle 2 by recognizing a driving circumstance is required. In FIG. 3, reference numeral 5 denotes a median strip.